Something Only A Human Could Understand
by Ebelmann
Summary: Kanra and Shizuo are known for being mortal enemies. But what happens when The Ikebukuro Monster let's his manly instincts take over, and the monster-hating, human-loving Informat begins to carry feelings for the ex-bartender? Read and Find out!
1. Fight

Monsters are portrayed as disgusting creatures who live to terrorize others. Monsters exist, they do. Just different kinds. Not all want to terrorize others, some just want to live their lives like humans. Now, human is a word. Just a word, often used as an adjective. A word that has no definition; an insult to the average person. The average person described as someone also just trying to live their life. But the question is, can a monster live as an _average person_?

Asked the young, beautiful woman named Kanra Orihara. After earlier in the day trolling the internet suicide forums, she had left in the later afternoon to prowl the city streets of Ikebukuro. She had been too composed in a text message to notice her most loyal … _customer_ Shizuo Heiwajima on the other side of the street.

He stood there, staring at the Orihara, noting her skimpy outfit of choice: A pair of black shorts that clung tightly to her ass, _like skin, _he thought. She accompanied the shorts with a pair of ankle-loose boots, and an equally loose tank top in an equally dark shade. Her usual black fur-lined jacket hung on her arms; the jacket, of course, was two sizes too big for her, and hung off her left shoulder, the sleeves pooling up at her wrists as she clung to her touch-screen phone. She stuck her tongue out, playing with her upper lip as she pressed the buttons repeatedly.

"Oooooorrrriiihara!" Shizuo snapped, just looking at the girl as she walked made him _sick._ He huffed, his cheeks heating up to a scarlet red, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Kanra jumped, caught off guard by the ex-bartender. She was too composed in the text from one of her very reliable information sources to even think about looking for the _ever illusive_ Heiwajima child.

She threw her hands, and her phone, into the pockets of her black fur-rimmed coat, bobbing energetically on her heels. Shizuo stalked, and stomped angrily across the street, not pausing a second to rip a stop sign right out of the cement to arm himself.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face in Ikebukuro _ever_ again!"

The female let out a loud shrill chuckle, her eyes widening as she flipped her long, choppy raven hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, here I am. What'cha gonna do about it~?" she teased, her fingers playing with the handle of the curved knife in her right pocket.

Shizuo unnoticeably winced at the chuckle. It mocked him accordingly. God, he hated this woman, and she reminded him of it every minute she possibly could. She took advantage of it.

"I'll push you out, if I have to." And with that threat, the blond curled his fingers around the iron pole of the street-sign in his clutches, the perfect indents in the metal created by the simple grip of the male.

As if it wasn't even possible, of which it was in the world of Kanra and Shizuo, her eyes widened even further. She jumped back about a foot, with the same half-witty smirk on her curled rose-colored lips. She let out another shrieking laugh, and bent over a little further.

"Do we have to repeat this routine _every day_, Shizzy-chan~?" She puckered her lips, and chuckled once again.

"'Til one of us dies, flea."

People were already beginning to clear the streets, in fear of the destruction that was to come.

His cheeks slightly reddened at the luscious lips that belonged to this _insatiable _woman puckered, whether it be _to_ him or _at _him, letting out a large huff of air as he swung the street-sign at her like a bat to a ball.

Automatically, she jumped back even further, turning away.

"I have better things to do than die~" She giggled girlishly and waved her hand as she walked away, brushing the violent screams, and grunts that were aimed at her, off like a chip of ice.

"Like ruin _lives! _You must get your sick kicks out of that, eh, flea?" he grunted, missing her by several feet, though he did expect it to happen. _The bitch is quick._ As he missed, he fell forward, quickly catching himself before falling, the street sign flew out of his hands, and hit a small, yellow car on the corner.

Thankfully parked and unoccupied, the entire exposed left side, and hood caved in with impact and released a billowy cloud of steam that seemed to fill the battle-field of the entire street in seconds.

Kanra jumped, and snapped back when she heard the loud collision, turning to see nothing but steam cloud her vision. Her smirk was suddenly wiped away as she heard the tall, blond 24-year-old male growl from the inner-mists

"Get back here!"

_I'm done for._ She told herself, _if all it took was a large cloud of smoke to catch me, why didn't he do that years ago?_

Oh, well. She braced the folded knife in her hand, the curved blade snapping out from within the handle with a loud click, and held it away form her body, he arm straight forward. A small smile replaced the fear on her face, as she awaited the attack from the Monster-man.

Shizuo briskly jogged straight forward through the steam, his bartender-uniform now sticking to his body with sweat as the smell of hot-wet machinery permeated the air.

The same result came from the steam, for the female; her shorts clung even tighter to her skin, her hair sticking her face as beads of sweat rolled down her chin.

"A-ha!" she squealed when she saw him, bracing the knife in her fist.

She never really fought back, ever, but she liked to appear so.

She took a step to the side, so the ex-bartender missed her by a fraction of an inch, for the fist he was about to throw at her face.

As he fell forward, his knee collided with the left side of her head, his knuckles (And face) crashing into the brick wall behind them.

As she hit the ground with a loud THUD, the knife in her hand went flying.

Kanra groaned, the smoke beginning to clear as she took her hand to her hair, pulling it back from her face so she could see the ex-bartender, and her favorite blade fall to the ground.

Shizuo let out a series of angry and painful groans, cradling his bloody knuckles in his opposite hand as he sat with his back against the brick wall, and entrance to a greasy alley way.

"Fuck…" She hissed through his teeth, watching the blood drip between his fingers. Quickly, he saw her reach for the knife that sat near his leg; immediately, he kicked it, the blade flying further back into the alleyway.

"Oh, sorry, did you need that?" Shizuo taunted, a half-witted smile of self-satisfaction on his face.

She resided on her knees, her hands reaching for the knife that was no longer there. She grunted in anger, glaring up at him. The steam was beginning to clear, revealing the orange mid-evening sky, though her vision was still foggy, she could still see the bloody fist Shizuo cradled. A small sense of self-satisfaction shown just as plain on her face as his, despite the small trickle of blood that fell from her nose. She arose to her leather boot-covered foot and treaded toward the man.

"Injured, is the big-bad monster?" she asked, wrapping her arms behind her back, the blood from her nose trickling down her lips which were curved up in a smile.

The corners of his lips twitched upward, noticing the complete mess he made of the female inadvertently. He noticed her raven hair clinging to her skin profusely, her pale skin reddened and the choice clothing tightening around her form, accentuating her waist. The male found himself eyeing her, against his will, really… he couldn't ignore the luscious woman before him.

"You're not looking any better, flea…" he gulped, swallowing the feeling he had for the woman's body.

Shizuo stood up, watching Kanra drop her stance, and wipe her nose and lips with the back of her hand. He swiftly dropped every feeling he had for the woman, and grabbed her wrist in his fist, holding it up close to her head and dragging her back toward the alley.

"You're a monster!" Kanra shrieked, glaring up at the man who held her wrist. As expected, his harsh grip tightened, threatening to snap the delicate bone underneath his grip if she dared to fight against him.

"You're not fucking getting away, flea. Why do you think you can get away with everything?" He barked, blonde eyebrows narrowing down, body tense and stiff.

Despite the pain in her wrist, she believed she could smile her way out of the situation. Instead of believing she was going to die, she smirked her little Kanra smirk and let her mouth run.

"Well, Shizuo-chan~," She giggled, her left hand resting on his arm that clung to hers, "Nothing gives me more pleasure…" Her fingers imitated small legs, walking up his arm and pausing at his shoulder, "Than to aggravate you~" she finished her taunting sentence by poking the male in the nose child-like.

Her smile then melted away, her lips pursed, "Now, do you mind releasing my wrist? It's painful." She stated, turning her head, and preparing to storm away.

The soft touch of her fingers on his arm sent shocks through his frame, his first instinct was to yank back and pull away, but by doing that he would risk her getting away, _and like hell that was going to happen!_ It was hard enough to catch her in the first place. He simply used his free hand to grab hers, now having a tight hold on both of her small, feminine wrists.

"You honestly think I give a damn if it hurts? Isn't that the fuckin' point, dumb ass?"

He hadn't had a good day, not in the slightest; he was obviously angrier than usual, and needed some release, this was seen in his golden eyes though the blue shades blocked view of these orbs.

Even with that, a light smirk graced his lips, causing the cigarette that plainly rested there fall to the ground between the two.

"How does it feel, being caught by a monster, Kanra-chan?"

She looked down, the smirk still plain on her lips, avoiding eye-contact with the monster who trapped her in this metaphorical corner.

There really wasn't any way for her to break free, he wasn't worried about her leaving, and she wasn't worried about how to escape.

With her lowered head, she narrowed her eyes and looked up at him from between her bangs, with a smile that basically read '_oh, really now?'_ She did nothing but stare at him for this moment. He spoke, _in such an angry tone~_ she giggled to herself, and balled both of her captive hands into fists.

"Is that how you speak to a lady, Shizuo-channnn~? No wonder you've been single for all these years!" she laughed a full-hearted laugh, flinging her head back to look straight into his eyes, her glowing crimson orbs meeting his unbreakable gaze.

Though, taunting, she was realistically a bit sympathetic toward the male, "No women" she said in her monotonously devious tone of which she always spoke to him in, her goal nothing more but to _piss him off_ even more.

Shizuo let out a hoot of laughter.

"You, a lady? Nice joke, Flea." Though, his smirk faltered briefly when she mentioned him being single. That was, and always will be, a sensitive subject for him, and _she fucking knew that! _He groaned.

Growling at her, he twisted her left wrist, to the point where a loud crack was heard, the bone popping under his grasp.

"Shut the hell up, you worthless bitch." He threatened in a harsh tone, backing her up so that she was pinned to the alley-wall. Pinning her wrists next to her head, glaring down at her with acid in his eyes, his sunglasses fell to the ground.

She released a girlish grunt of pain, swallowing the lump in her throat, and ignoring the pain in her wrists long enough to smile back at him.

This is what pissed him off, no matter what, she still smiled.

"You're pushin' it, flea." Shizuo threatened, cocking his head.

Ah… right. He began to think to himself.

Her clothing was beginning to dry, her nose wasn't bleeding as much anymore.

But still, she was beautiful.

_Damn, was she beautiful,_ he thought.

They were in an alleyway, getting dark outside, and no one would pass by and hear or anything.

He was beginning to think dirty thoughts, something Heiwajima Shizuo didn't do.

_It's not like someone would _want_ to interfere with us anyways…._

He leaned into her, minty coolness with a hint of cigarette brushing against her own lips.

It wasn't as if none of them had any experience with the opposite sex. Both of them have had sex at least once in their lifetime. Both of them knew there was more than hate between each other. In fact, Kanra had wanted nothing more than to touch her '_mortal enemy'_ intimately since high-school. But what would the odds be of something like that actually happening?

"Guess I can kill you later, huh?" Heiwajima pursed his lips, taking one hand, and gingerly pinning both of her wrists above her head, pressing himself against her lushly, golden eyes staring into crimson in silence, his lips teasing her own barely hovering over hers.

At that moment, her smirk melted away, her lips now suddenly limp. Her eyes bored back into his, her eyesbrows furrowing together in confusion. Her bottom lip trembled, as he paid attention to the male's movements; being no adjustment to the position the two were in, the anticipation began to heighten, leaving her almost begging for whatever was about to happen.

_Please, Please, Please…_

She bit her lower lip, the trembling yet to cease, half debating whether or not to make the move and lean in; as soon as those two words flashed in her mind, she did it. She shot forward, and forced their lips together, so there was no longer any space between them.


	2. Fuck

He wasn't shocked by her sudden move, and if anything, dove right back into her, lips harshly meeting with hers, tongue not hesitating to slide in between her teeth and into her warm mouth, taking her own tongue as hostage.

He released her arms, letting her do whatever she wanted with them, and instead moved his strong hands to her petite hips, yanking her lower body into his own, the heat of his arousal burning against his pants and her shorts.

He yanked his lips from her own, grinning, head dropping down to her neck, where he began placing rough kisses and sucks on her pale skin. "You're such a fuckin' slut..." He mumbled as he hissed against her skin leaving several red marks on her neck. He yanked off her jacket, throwing it forcefully to the side. Shizuo Nibbled on her collarbones, and due to how low her skirt was, he had easy access to her skin.

"I thought you didn't like monsters." He still managed to tease her, even when his arousal was tight in his pants, making it slightly uncomfortable for him.

She wrapped her arms under his, her nails clawing into his shoulder blades, despite the pain in her left, she enjoyed every moment of it.

She raised her right leg to wrap around his left, and moaned as his teeth grazed against her neck.

"I...I don't." She dug her nails into his back once again, dragging them down toward the bottom of his shirt, her thumbs now stuck between the top of his pants and his hips. The sensation she felt between her legs worsened, her leg tightening around his as he teased her with his bites and rough lip tricks.

"Y-you're an asshole. I don't... fuck monsters!" Her lips cursed, and refused against their movements, though her body said the exact opposite, she begged for more, She could feel the bulge in his pants growing larger, and larger; the bulge pressing against her own arousal.

Suddenly, he stopped.

_Oh, so she's going to play that game, huh?_ He could feel how hot her body had become, and surely, pulling away at this time would drive her mad. Which was exactly why he suddenly yanked away from her, creating a small bit of distance between the both of them.

Some of the buttons of his vest had become undone, so he buttoned them back up, ignoring the almost unbearable pain of the tightness of his pants. It literally took all of his will power to stay back, to not touch her, but he wanted to humiliate her. To get her to beg, It's what she deserved, anyway.

"Oh, so since you don't fuck monsters, then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I returned back home, would ya? After all, you could just find someone who isn't a monster to finish up the job for you. Or use your hand."

He was grinning, but his tone was dead serious. He didn't want to hear any of that "monster" stuff when he was about to ravage her, so he wanted to destroy her pride beforehand. She knew that she didn't care if he was a monster or not, and he knew that too, but he wanted to hear it from those lovely lips of hers.

She stood there, half-breathless, staring back up at him.

"How dare you? Get a girl's hopes up, then just up-and-leave? I don't think so."

She knew she took the wrong approach, but she couldn't help but to spill.

"No, if you're gonna' go home, you're taking me with you." Her breaths were just as shallow, big gasps of air at a time as she shoved her right ringed-index finger into his chest, demanding he did as he was told. She stared up at him, her big red eyes practically pleading he resumed.

Then the word escaped her subtly pink lips,

"...please."

She felt dirty saying it, even dirtier than doing it with an ex-bartender in the middle of town. Even dirtier, pleading to her worst enemy, that he fucked her, right there and then.

_Please, please, please. Fuck me._

Golden eyes perked up slightly, now that he'd gotten half of what he wanted to hear.

A warm hand slid between her legs, index and middle finger pressing against the seam of her shorts, right at the center. He pushed up, sliding those two fingers between her nether lips, since he was able to feel them through her clothing. His other hand moved up the bottom of her shirt, her breast fitting perfectly in the palm of his hand. A thumb teasingly brushed over the hardened nipple, and he scoffed in her face. He was doing everything slowly, attempting to drive her over the edge.

_Fuck her and her stupid pride_, he seemed to be the only one who can break her - literally, too.

"Please what, Kanra? Please walk away? Or..." Suddenly, he squeezed her breast in his grip, a low chuckle being heard from him. If she really wanted it, she could make a move herself. He'd released her arms for a reason, after all. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he continued staring down at her, fingers still running up and down the center of her nether lips.

"Well?"

Several small gasps and moans had escaped her lips, as she felt his fingers explore two sensitive areas on her body. She could feel his fingers exploring between her legs, his fingers setting her whole body aflame.

Her face turned red, while her large crimson eyes stared back up at him.

"Please." She said firmer, and a bit louder, almost demanding. She placed both her hands on his stomach, lowering them down to rest on his belt.

"Don't walk away..." She wouldnt dare say the words. She wouldn't grovel to him in such a way, to feel even dirtier than she does right now. Her fingers played with his belt, loosening the buckle slowly.

"I..." She started, but then bit her lip. She slid her hands up his shirt, across his chest as a few more moans overpowered her, making her hands shake. She grew wetter with each touch.

And still, she wasn't giving him what he wanted to hear.

He wasn't a man of patience, but he wasn't about to give her everything that she wanted without hearing those words first. But then again, he wasn't going to stand there forever.

He unzipped her shorts and yanked them off her slender thighs, letting them pool at her ankles. He got a strong grip on her hips, kissing down the middle of her chest, completely ripping off her shirt to give him better access to her flat stomach, until he was down on his knees in front of her, mouth teasing the growing wetness between her legs.

He pressed his tongue against her clit, even though she was still wearing her panties; he enjoyed seeing the cloth beginning to get drenched in her wetness. He ran his hands down her ass, over her thighs, occasionally a finger brushed against her clit, but he still refused to give her what she fully wanted, even though his little... well, _big_ friend was already twitching and begging for release inside his pants.

"That's not what I want to hear, Kanra. I can continue doing this, you know. But I know that you want someone much bigger than just my tongue inside of you. Now, tell me."

He glared up at her, eyebrows narrowed. "What do you want me to do to you, Kanra?"

She was surprised by the sudden absence of her shorts, then even more surprised by the pressure of his tongue against her clit.

She was driven crazy, her snatch just begging for penetration.

"Fuck me..." She whispered almost inaudibly, "Shizuo, fuck me."

Slightly louder this time. Her voice was low and seductive as she licked her lips, the words tasting foreign. She begged for that length inside her, pounding repeatedly. She was shaking at this point, she needed it.

"Please, please." She continued, her right hand tugging on his hair. "Shizuo...!" She demanded, yanking his head back to look up at her; her face screamed anger but her body told otherwise. She was, well, horny, and she needed him, at this direct moment.

"Shizuo, fuck me." She repeated hastily.

That did it. His cock twitched, and he could feel pre-cum staining the front of his boxers. Sharply inhaling, he growled, straightening back up. He yanked off his belt, unzipped his pants, reached into his boxers and yanked out his stiffened length. It didn't take much for him to rip off her panties, letting the thin clothing hang on one of her legs.

He stroked his full ten inches once, from head to the base, before quickly reaching into his pocket, yanking out a condom and tearing off the cover with his teeth, sliding the transparent rubber over his cock. He grabbed onto both of her legs, wrapping them around his waist, and with one simple thrust, he shoved himself inside her.

He flinched at the sudden warmth and tightness, a shock of pleasure shooting throughout his entire body. He let out a shaky exhale, fingers tightly gripping onto her thighs, surely to leave finger marks for later.

He didn't let her get used to the feeling, and immediately began pounding inside of her, smashing all his size deeply inside, the tip of his cock grinding against the special bundle of nerves deep inside of her.

"Tight." He hissed, ripping off her bra simply with his teeth, giving him the chance to take an erect nipple into his hot mouth, beginning to suck on it and flick it with his tongue, all the while keeping a strong, fast pace inside of her quivering walls.

A sudden gasp of air entered her lungs as his entire length was shoved inside her at once.

And that was it; He began pounding into her repeatedly almost as hard as he could. She was set aflame, and she couldn't get enough.

The sensation of his lips on her nipple, and his cock inside of her was enough to break her to bits.

"Oh, god..." She moaned, wrapping her arms around his head, and tangling her fingers in his hair. Tremors shot down her spine, making her arch her back, pressing her chest closer against his face.

"More, oh god, Shizuo, More~" She said with a bright red face, lowering her head so she was closer to his ear. The feeling of his length pounding inside of her was amazing, euphoric, she found herself letting out a soft, seductive moan every time he rammed his cock inside of her.

He wasn't one to follow orders, especially not Kanra's, but this was the rare exception when he actually did. When she begged for more, he gave her more, if it was even possible at this point.

Digging his teeth into the flesh around her nipple, he left bitemarks on that breast, sliding his hips back, leaving only the head of his cock inside, before slamming back inside of her. The wet sounds of skin smacking against skin were loud in the alleyway, and surely, if anyone passed by, they'd be able to hear the two of them.

Occasional pants left his lips, sweat building on his brow, blonde hair brushing against her chest. He pushed her legs up, testing her flexibility.

Slurping sounds were heard from him as he begun to suck on her other nipple, attempting to draw out milk, since everyone knew how much he loved milk. He shoved into her g-spot, nails digging into the soft skin of her thighs.

"Louder." He managed to mumble that simple word, wanting her to be louder, wanting her to scream out his name and gasp for air. He felt that unbearable heat building on his lower stomach, and he groaned at the feeling, knowing that his limit was coming soon, and so was hers.

She was overwhelmed by the way his cock entered, the roughness was enough to make her cum. The wet, and slurping sound of their bodies drawing back and forth was louder than before, and she knew that someone was bound to see, or hear them. But at this point, she didnt care.

"Shizuo! Ooh, Shizuo~!" Her voice raised, her legs now resting atop his shoulders, as his head bowed to lick her nipples.

"I-I'm Gonna..." She grunted, tugging on his hair repeatedly. He continued to move in and out, in and out, and she was almost there...Just a little more... And there!

She let out a loud girlish moan, as her entire body shuddered; her walls tightened and squeezed around his length. She could feel the liquid dripping down the back of her thighs, and along her butt, but

Releasing her nipple with an obscene 'pop' and Licking his lips, he completely focused back on thrusting, feeling the way her walls tightened around his cock, and he was able to tell when she came by the way her body tightened around him.

So stupid that he had to use a condom, but he rather not end up getting her pregnant. He shuddered, a large amount of thick semen squirting from the head of his cock, filling the condom up completely.

Panting, he slowly pulled himself out of her, putting her legs carefully down on the ground, since he knew she would be wobbly.

She was dripping with her own juices, and that made him smirk widely.

"S-So much for not fucking monsters, eh, Kanra?" He mocked her, even after they'd done such a thing. Gripping onto the condom, he tied it into a knot and tossed it in a corner.

"Annnd you're still dripping. Gonna do anything about that?" He was still pressed against her, now that the condom was gone, it allowed them to be even closer. A hand brushed through her hair, pushing raven locks behind her ear, seeing that she was still trying to catch her breath.

She let out a deep sigh, her hands lowering to his chest, gripping onto his shirt childishly. She lowered her head, and looked down at their feet, and the wet spots on the cement below them.

"Monsters..." She repeated, followed by a slight scoff. She continued to look down, studying the scene of where they had just... She shuddered. She found her shorts a few feet away and immediately broke from his clutches to retrieve them.

"Monsters." She repeated, pulling off the soaked pink panties that hung off her left leg, throwing them in the same direction as the used condom. She quickly pulled the shorts up over her bare crotch, leaving them unbuttoned as she collected her coat. She could think of a million things to say at this exact moment, but as all the words buzzed around like a blizzard, she couldn't speak any of them.

She gently laid her coat over her folded arms as she stood in front of the Ex-bartender that had just fucked her like an animal, staring back up at him, still unable to say a word.

Now that she pulled away, he placed himself back into his boxers, and zipped up his pants, fixing his vest and running a hand through his blonde hair.

He'd ripped off her bra, and even her shirt. There was no way she was walking back home like that, not this late at night.

"Monsters what? Finish your sentences, yeah, dumbass?" He scoffed, finally coming down from the high of his orgasm.

Walking back over to her, he zipped up her shorts, grabbed her jacket from her grasp and tossed it over her shoulders, zipping it up for her. She was glaring at him again, and he simply stared back, digging around in his pocket for a moment before he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, lighting one stick up and placing it in the corner of his mouth, taking a deep drag.

"…You're staring. You can't tell me that you're mad at me, Kanra. I only gave you what you wanted." She was so… moody sometimes. Suppose it was part of being a woman. It was getting cold, though it didn't really bother him, since he had abnormally warm body heat, anyway.

"Want to come back home with me? Shinjuku's pretty far, and I know you're tired by now." Yes, he was offering to let her stay with him for the night. He hated her, sure, but not to the point where he'd force her to walk for an hour or so in the cold without her bra or shirt. He wasn't _that_ heartless.

She stuck her arms through the sleeves of her coat, watching as he lit a cigarette and stuck it between his lips. Then, for some reason, he was inviting her to his place. _What? I can definately walk home. I have a jacket to cover myself. _She stuck out her bottom lip in a sort of pout, well, the poutiest Kanra Orihara could get anyway.

She continued to glare up at him, her glowing crimson eyes digging into his skin. Quickly, she stood on her tip toes, snatching the cigarette from his mouth, and replacing it with her lips. She gave him a quick kiss, then stuck the butt of the cigarette back between his lips, all in the same swift movement. She smirked her usual expression, and then began to walk away, knowing he would come along; they were going to his place after all.


	3. Fluff

**Author's note:**

_My apologies ;A; _

_It's been quite a while since my last update. I do apologize. A thousand times over OTL  
Another bit of my apologies go for this chapter. It's nothing but Kanra Fluff. Thinking to herself and what not; nothing too important to the plot. My apologies. Gommenasai. _

_Please, enjoy, if you would._

**Ebelmann**

Damn… it was annoying when she didn't say anything back, but he was pretty used to it. He simply blinked at the kiss, watching as she turned away.

_So shes finally going to listen to me, huh?_

"...You're such a pain in the ass, you know that?" Still, he couldn't help but to smirk, shoving his hands in his pockets and following behind her, knowing his apartment was about 10 minutes away from their current location. And of course, she knew where he lived, too.

"It's late, don't you have work tomorrow? Y'know, fuckin' up people's lives and all that shit?" He looked around, seeing how empty the streets were, briefly glancing back at the alleyway and seeing how messy they'd left it.

Ah, well. He was sure a lot of people used that alleyway for a quick _lay_. He walked next to her, and from this view, it almost looked as if he was protecting her. After all, Bukuro got dangerous at night, and it'd been more than once that he'd gotten jumped while walking back home. He was sure it was the same for her, too.

She chuckled her devious chuckle, "Yeah, I've been told." She delivered a sideways smile, knowing that his apartment was close to here, a good few minutes away.

She looked up at him, as he spoke, speaking of her work, then quickly replied,

"I have a few sickdays saved up. I'm sure it wouldnt hurt to use one~" She kidded, putting a finger to her cheek, and thinking. _I'm sure the world wouldn't implode from a day without Orihara~_ She giggled. _Lies._ She shoved both her hands in the pockets of her jacket, looking down to watch her feet as she walked.

It was no doubt this was Ikebukuro, and after dark. No doubt that there was a possibility the two would get jumped, she knew this, as she quickened her pace. It hadn't seemed like a big deal to her, then again, she didn't spend most of her time on the streets at night, or at least as much as Shizuo did in general.

"All you do is sitting on your fuckin' computer. Do you even have to ask for a sick day?" He yawned, raising his arms above his head and stretching them out, one arm lazily landing over her shoulders.

He stayed silent again, enjoying his cigarette too much to speak.

She adjusted to the weight of his arm, which was now layn over her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body, by shaking both her shoulders accordingly to falter the weight. She didn't dare lean her head into his arm, for that would show weakness, and give him the impression that she liked him. God forbid such a thing would happen.

She could feel the light trickle of heat flow upward from the neap of her neck, to the top of her cheeks.

Shizuo pretended not to notice that the female was now blushing. He took a drag from his cigarette, the sweet, sweet nicotine sliding down his throat, savoring the taste. He swallowed deeply, and pulled her even closer, forcing Kanra's head onto his shoulder. She was now angry.

"Get off me, cretin." Kanra hissed, shoving the male away from her body, his strength being too much for her. She instantly gave up, and resided under his left arm. And for some reason, this was ... kind of… Okay. She wouldn't admit it, but seemed as though she didn't feel the usual urge to tease, and taunt the ex bartender. This was also okay, because she really didn't want to fight the fact that she didn't care at the moment. The only thing she cared about was the simpleness of the small touch he delivered.

Shizuo paid no attention to the flustered informat at his side, but continue to smoke the cigarette now leisurely sitting between his lips.

They didn't speak another word as they climbed the stairwell to the building that held several floors of apartments; Shizuo resided in one of these said apartments, and the interior looked no better than the streets.  
The living room was torn to shreds, a small couch, just large enough for a single man, duct-taped and sewn beyond the point of recognition. The Coffee table was the same way, duct tape every other inch, and countless cigarette stains and coffee rings. Dozens of packs of cigarettes lay around, on almost every flat surface available, but not a single lighter was to be seen.  
Kanra studied the scene with disgust, her nose wrinkled, and turned red from the cold outdoor air. Shizuo didn't stop, but push her forward from the doorway to enter for himself, shutting the door behind him. He moved as if it was out of habit, as if the female wasn't in his presence.

He shuffled forward, his feet almost dragging in exhaustion. He landed on the couch with a large grunt, dust and dirt clouds rising from the couch cushions as he did so. He splayed both is arms out along the back of the couch, leaning his head back so his cigarette, that was still between his lips, was cinder-up to the ceiling. His eyes were shut, now, several sighs releasing from the space between his lips where the cigarette didn't rest.  
She didn't move, but continue to watch him. She was stunned by the fact that he ignored her, standing prominently with her hands on her hips, Panty-less and an utter mess. The tapping sound coming from her booted foot began to slow as she studied the male. He seemed fast asleep, already; His eyes were shut, his long eye lashes resting on his cheeks as his chest rose and dropped in quiet snores of sleep. The ember of the cigarette glowed dimly, dying from lack of oxygen.  
Kanra's lips fell slack, her chest making an awkward sound, somewhat like the ticking of a wind-up clock. She saw a different side of Shizuo, the monster of Ikebukuro, than any one ever has. She felt utterly fortunate, though struck by fear at the same time. What was this feeling?

This was the first time Shizuo ever really looked at ease, peacefully sleeping.

She bit her lip, and lowered her hands to her sides, kicking off the pair of boots that pooled around her ankles, to the side, sloppily next to the door. Her soft black-sock coated feet padded against the dark carpeting, past the sleeping male on the couch, and into the closed door of which she assumed was Shizuo's bedroom.  
The bedroom was much nicer than the living room. At least the bed was made, his clothes were hung in the closet to the right, and his _stuff_ had a home, whatever stuff that may be.  
Kanra snooped, opening and closing drawers; any normal person would feel ashamed of doing so, but she didn't feel any remorse, for the simple fact that she was Kanra.  
She smiled to herself when she opened the closet. Immediately tugging down a white dress-shirt from a hanger, she began to strip; her fur-lined jacket was peeled from her bare skin, dark leather falling from porcelain perfect breasts and torso. She laid the white button-down over her shoulders, shoving her arms through the several-sizes-too-big sleeves, and unzipping her shorts. Her shorts pooled around her ankles, her equally glassy legs shone in the dim lighting of the open window, revealing the city before her from the 23rd floor.  
Kanra threw her clothing atop the bed, buttoning two of the top buttons of the shirt as she wandered to stare out the window; even though it was well into the night, cars were crowding the streets, tens of floors below them horns sounded, and sirens wailed. She smirked to herself, opening her arms wide enough to span the size of the window.  
"You are all mine, my dear.~"  
She closed her eyes, taking in the sweetness of control and ruling.

Even though she thrived underground like a rat, didn't mean she couldn't be treated like a queen.

"Humans.~" She cooed, pressing her hands to the glass, her hands clutching at what wasn't there tangibly.

Moments later, she found herself in the kitchen of the Monster's apartment, sipping a tall glass of milk, staring at the sleeping giant in the living room across from her stance. She didn't know what to do, so she made herself at home. She finished the last of her milk, leaving said glass of the counter for him to handle later, gliding across the carpet silently toward the male.  
As she got closer, he stirred, his breathing caught in a large grunt as he tossed his head to the right. She tried her hardest to not giggle girlishly, for she was better than that, she didn't giggle when she saw something incredibly cute; But blushing was a natural occurrence.  
When he stirred, the cigarette that still rested between his lips had finally died out, particles of ashes spread among his left cheek, gently shaking with his breath.

"Tch. Careless." She scoffed quietly, snatching the cigarette quickly from his parted lips, puckering her own and sending a gentle breath to rid of the ashes on his face.  
This was something new to her. She had never done such a thing for another person, her face reddening immediately as she realized this, she narrowed her eyebrows, her first instinct to chuck the remaining cigarette at his face and storming off, though he didn't do anything.  
He was sleeping though, so she resorted to throwing the nicotine across the room, and angrily shoving her face beneath his arms, her head on his knees, her feet resting along the couch. She kept the facial expression as the Male stirred, lowering his arms so they wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her up so he held her like that of an infant, cradling her along his knees, her head resting on his shoulder.  
"Damn you." She scoffed, closing her eyes, not realizing how tired she actually was.  
Shizuo didn't respond, but chuckle light-heartedly to himself before falling sleep once again.


End file.
